


Vibes

by karrenia_rune



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Character Study, Community: smallfandomfest, Gen, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thinks she's going crazy or something's wonky with her powers. Whatever the case, it's something to be concerned about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibes

Disclaimer: Mutant X belongs to its producers and creators. It is not mine nor are the characters who appear here or are mentioned.  
Written for Round 19 Small Fandoms Fest.

"Vibes"

 

Emma De Lauro has come a long way, since joining this time from the typical wallflower wide-eyed high school girl to having come into the powers that make a valuable asset of the Mutant X team.

And therein lies the problem Emma thought. 'Did whatever those goons that grabbed us a week ago mess with my powers somehow. I wouldn't put it past them. I mean, you'd think I'd be accustomed to being poked and prodded in order to find out what makes me tick by now.'

She decided to go out window shopping just to eye-ball the dresses on the mannequins or the designer handbags in the high-end stories, wondering if she should have asked Shalimar to accompany here but decided not to at the last minute. She is not certain if she bumped into the other woman first or it's the other way around.

Regardless of how it happened Emma managed to stammer out something resembling oh, sorry, I didn't see you there; there's a flash of instant connection, sudden and startling as a lighting bolt through her brain. Under normal circumstances, she might even register how the other person on the receiving end of this connection reacts, but at the moment she is much too occupied with processing the sudden input of other factors.

It's not so much that she is able to read another's thoughts; it's more like the infinite number of possibilities flash before her mind's eye like someone flipping through a mental series of flip-books and she only has a few brief seconds to choose one among them.

When Emma manages to break the connection and stagger back a few paces she looks up and sees the woman she bumped into walking around. Emma rushes forward ignoring the eye-tracks from the other customers and store clerks and grabs hold of a fluttering sleeve, as catches up to the woman as she is standing on a corner just about to hail a taxi. calling out, "Wait"! You don't want to go that way."

"Why not?"

"Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but if you go that way, you're going to be sorry.

"You're nuts."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then a speeding SUV came by and Emma drags herself and the other woman to a safe distance just in time to avoid being splashed by a gout of splashing dirty water gushing up from beneath the tires of the on-coming vehicle.

"What the hell?" The woman turns to look at Emma and says. "How?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't really, it just came to me suddenly."

The woman looks at her for a moment and then at her designer boots and muffler and gives a curt nod before walking away down the block.

Emma knows that this is New York City but all the same she considered yelling back at the woman, "Hey, you could at least say 'thank you.' Instead, she settled for 'Yeah, okay then." Putting the incident down to a cognitive misfire as Adams would call it. 

But when such incidents start to occur with increasing frequency. Not all of these incidents are unpleasant, take the boy boarding the bus she brushed up against and she tells him that he will do well in his upcoming baseball tournament, even up to giving the exact score and the inning was he will hit the game-winning walk-off home-run.

The boy grins at her and says "Thanks a lot, Ma'am."

Then there's the middle-aged couple that she comes across in a diner and she tells them that they should go to a casino and they could win a car. That last part is just enough the realm of possibilities that no look at her cross-wise and she can enjoy the remainder of her subway ride undisturbed. 

Emma can't help but feel relieved that her vacation has come to end. and she's ready to go home.

Shalimar picked her up at the pre-designated coordinates and they fly back to HQ, passing the time in small-talk. Emma wondered if it's just an aberration because she doesn't get any vibes of what's to come off her friend and teammate, nor does it happen when Brennan and Jesse greet her upon arrival. 

Even when Brennan hugs with considerably more enthusiasm than necessary and the flash of an oncoming 'vibe' as she has come to call it, hits her, all she sees is that he is involved with an attractive young woman with long dark hair and large expressive eyes and similar electrical powers.

It might just be the fact of two strong electric currents bumping up against one another or the fact that her 'ability to see the immediate future possibilities of others only works on strangers, or whatever the case, but whatever causes she can't tell whether or not the girl Brennan is dating will be good or bad for him. 

And no, if anyone had asked her she's really not the jealous type. Vibe or not she just has a very bad feeling about it, but she says nothing and gushes on about how happy she is to have had a vacation and that she's very tired right now and she will give them all the presents that she brought back from New York to them tomorrow morning when she wakes up.

Adam might be able to tell that something's off but he does not say anything about it.

Shalimar nods like a big sister and ushers her to her bedroom and Emma collapsed onto the bed with a sigh of relief, waving off Shalimar's well-meaning concerned questions.

After Shalimar left to get in some last minute sparring with Jesse and she was finally alone Emma thought "If this keeps up maybe if the Mutant X thing doesn't work out I can fall back on a career in the fortune-cookie writing business.' This is insane; there's something severely wrong with the wiring in my grey matter. 

She thinks she's going crazy or maybe she has it backward and everyone else around her is going crazy. 

It's been difficult to tell the difference lately and that's saying something. Emma knows that this aberration of her powers is something that she should really inform Adam about but if she's going crazy or this just a case of her powers going wonky, she wants to deal with it on her own for a little while longer. 

She has enough wherewithal to realize that she can't put telling her teammates eventually, but she wants to take some more time to try to figure just how to go about telling them. She sighs and then out of her travel clothes and into her pajamas ,and then using some of the calming breathing techniques Adam taught her; she managed to fall asleep.


End file.
